


Why me?

by L16S



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Mental Illness, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, period, tyler is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L16S/pseuds/L16S
Summary: Tyler is trans, but too afraid to tell anyone. Keeping it a secret isn't an option anymore.(What it's like to be trans but in the closet)





	Why me?

Anger wasn't a strong enough word for what Tyler had felt these last couple years. Not only was being trans hard enough, but being closeted made it ten times worse. "Why did god do this to me?" He thought day after day. He went to church nearly every Sunday, but wasn't sure what he could believe anymore.

 

It's been three years since Tyler fully understood he was trans. And every day since then has been a nightmare. No one knows, and being called his birth name is unbearable anymore.

"Lilly!", Tyler's mom called "it's time for school, you need to get up"  
He groaned and got up. "Another day in hell" he thought to himself.  
He looked through his closet finding the most masculine things he could. He settled on black jeans, a gray hoodie, and his only binder that he ordered online in secret. 

"Lilly, if you don't get down here you're going to be late!" His mom yelled angrily.  
He didn't care if he was late though, it's not like he had any friends to see.

He walked downstairs to find his mom angrily looking at him.  
"Go change, you look ridiculous" she said  
"I don't want to, I like the way this looks" he replied, knowing he shouldn't have challenged her.

Now she was even more angry. "You look terrible in that! No one can even tell you're a girl when you wherenthat kind of stuff!" 

Tyler sighed, "fine, I'll change" he mumbled.

He went back upstairs, and put on a flowery shirt, but kept his jeans. He figured she'd compromise because he was already late.

 

The drive to school was silent, and Tyler felt like crying the whole time. Wearing girly clothes broke him down, and he didn't know how he would make it through the school day like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little emotional, im basically just venting.  
> I'm hoping to continue, as long as you guys want me too!
> 
> Leave comments, they make me so happy!


End file.
